Thieves Kit
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: While visiting a shrine in Japan Harry gets pushed down a well by his cousin, instead of coming out he is transported to the Feudal Era witha few changes. Found by Kuronue, Hiei and Yoko Kurama, can he survive being raised by these three thieves. SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Ok none of these stories are mine.

Ra: Hey everyone, just wanted to say some things before I got started on this story. This will be SLASH between Harry and Sesshomaru, I'm not to sure about the other pairings but for reference I try to update at least every other day. Now on with the story.

**Japanese-** to English speaking person

_**English-**_ to a Japanese speaking person

_Thoughts_

Parseltounge

'Telepathy'

**Thieves Kit- Prologue (An Orphans Fate)**

"BOY!"

The roar came form a large obese male with virtually no neck and a rather purple face. This man who is at the moment descending upon a small four year old boy with messy jet black hair, large green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. (a/n in my story Harry will not need glasses.)

The boy himself was dressed in large hand-me-downs from his large cousin Dudley and was currently making himself the smallest target possible for his obese uncle. This boys name was Harry Potter, oh he knew that though he wasn't so sure if his family did for if they did they never used it. You see Harry was a very smart child who new that even if his relatives called him a freak that he was no such thing. He knew the truth, he had read it in his mothers diary, he was a wizard and a powerful one at that, but that unfortunately didn't stop his uncle.

"Boy you had best behave today, you are only coming because it would look suspicious to the hotel staff if you were left behind. If you do any of your freakishness while we are out there will be hell to pay, mark my words boy."

Oh yeah, they were all in Japan on a company trip for his uncles company. How did he forget that tidbit of information. Best not to get lost on this shrine they were going to on his aunts insistence, he didn't know Japanese and it would be just his luck if no one there spoke English. Ah well, its not as if his life could get much worse anyway, I mean he may be four years old but he was a damn smart four year old and even he knew that he easily surpassed his pea brained family in intellect.

"Boy, in the car, NOW."

Here we go, family time in Japan… Hurrah. This isn't going to end well is it?

HP-HP-HP

And as it turned out his previous prediction was correct. When they had gotten to the shrine they had been greeted by a very kind young woman named Kara Higarashi, who turned out to be the owner of the shrine that they would be touring. She had immediately started fawning over him as his aunt and uncle looked on with disgust and his cousin looked on in jealousy and malice.

Once the woman had finished fussing over him she had immediately started the tour of the grounds beginning with what she called the 'God Tree' and going on to explain the many legends surrounding the shrine. Harry listened with rapt attention to the tails of love and betrayal that were said to have taken place in the Feudal Era. It fascinated him just as his magic did, every time he practiced using it, there was just something about it that called to him.

After seeing the 'God Tree' and hearing the tales the family was led into the well house where they were told all about the 'Bone Eaters Well' where people in the past had thrown the bones of demons that had attacked their village. This story was also interesting to the young boy but soon the tale was over and everyone was leaving… everyone but Dudley and himself that is. Harry didn't know what his spoiled pig of a cousin wanted but he knew that it couldn't be good.

"Freak, using your freakishness to get attention that should be mine."

Why did he always have to be right?

"I'll make sure that you don't take my attention ever again because they'll never find you."

Before the boy could question what his cousin was doing he was falling into the dark pit that was the well. He curled around himself and braced for an impact that never came. Instead he felt magic flowing around and inside of him. But he knew that this wasn't his magic, this was a foreign magic and it was changing him, how he didn't know as he watched a swirling blue light made an appearance before he hit the ground at last and lost consciousness, oblivious to the changes still taking place.

HP-HP-HP

It was mid-afternoon by the time he woke-up, looking above himself he was scared to see that there was no roof above the well as there had been when he had fallen in. It was then that he remembered the swirling blue magic that had surrounded him before he had hit the ground. Perhaps that magic had transported him somewhere else, he sure hoped so. Deciding that the first thing to do was exit the well he stood on shaky legs and reached for the closest root that he could see sticking out the side of the well. He gave a small shriek of shock however when he noticed his hands which now seemed to have long delicate but deadly looking claws. Shaking off his confusion for the time being he began to ascend to the top of the well in order to find out where he was and exactly what he was.

After reaching the top of the well Harry took the time to observe his surroundings. Rather than the shrine he had been in before he had fallen (or been pushed how ever you want to see it) he was now standing in a clearing in the idle of a forest. From where he was standing he could see a dirt road and decided that the best thing to do was follow it and get information of where he was.

He hadn't been walking long when he had come across a small village and decided that adding WHEN he was would be a good idea as the houses he was looking at were defiantly not from his time. Deciding that until he knew what was going on he should stay hidden he used one of his odder skill, telepathy. He had discovered it completely on accident when deciding that he needed to know what his cousin was planning for him that day. Needless to say he was astounded by how little went on in that head of his.

After getting the information he needed he pulled out and quickly left the village toward where he could hear running water. Which now that he thought about it was weird, how could he hear that?? Reaching what he determined to be some sort of hot spring he quickly undressed and entered the hot water to wash and think on the information he had gathered. From what he had gathered he was in the Feudal Era, which in itself was rather unbelievable but still he supposed anything was possible with magic. But the question now was how was he to get home, did he have a home to go to or did he just have hatred and fear? Yup, so staying here was looking like the better idea with each passing minute.

Rising out of the water he remembers the feeling his magic made as it seemed to change him. Turning back to the water he stopped in surprise at what he saw, no longer did his ears sit on the side of his heads they weren't even human ears anymore. Well that would explain the advanced hearing. On the top of his head were two silver fox ears with black tips, his hair was now waist length and like his ears, was silver which faded into black at the tips. He seemed to be more ethereal, more waif like and… hey wait was there something swinging behind him. Yes definitely something swinging. Hmm looks like he also had two silver and black tails as well… odd. (Sigh) now he had another question to find an answer to… that question being, WHAT WAS HE?

Sighing to himself he quickly redresses himself before moving over to one of the trees near the hot spring to sleep as it was now becoming dark.

HP-HP-HP

Not far from where Harry was sleeping three thieves made off with their nights work into the forest. One of them, a silver fox by the name of Yoko Kurama ran through the canopy, the trees themselves seeming to bend to accept him. Below, flitting across the ground was Hiei, a spiteful little fire demon and flying above them was the chamera bat Kuronue. Three of the most feared thieves in all of Japan were heading right in Harrys direction. Unknowingly of course. Reaching a hot spring the three decided that they were far enough away to stop and relax. Reaching into his hair Kurama planted seeds into the ground to warn him of intruders or anyone coming near their hiding place. As he was turning to enter the hot springs one of his more vicious plants, the Makai Death Tree began moving toward the tree lines. All three instantly became alarmed, someone had been there and they hadn't noticed.

Weapons in hand the three moved slowly towards where the Death Tree was headed. Calling back his tree Kurama's breath hitched at what he saw. There laying at the base of the tree fast asleep was a young kitsune, what was so special about this one was his coloring. A forbidden child, a silver-shadow kitsune, was sitting alone in the middle of the wood, and he was still just a kit. Where were the kits parents? Sharing a glance, all three thieves came to a silent decision. Though it was Kuronue who took the initiative, reaching over he gently shook the kit awake. The kits reaction to this was astounding really, he jumped up faster than Kuronue could move away and ran behind the tree.

"**We aren't going to hurt you little kit, we just want to know where your parents are so we may return you to them."** Kuronue spoke in the softest tone he could, trying to reassure the child that he was safe and in now danger from them, though it didn't seem to work.

"_**What did you say?" **_This time it was the child who spoke and surprised the thieves by speaking a language they didn't know. Turning to Hiei, Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Well Hiei, he obviously doesn't speak Japanese so if you would be so kind as to enter his mind and speak with him, and perhaps give him the knowledge of the language so that we may speak with him? It would be greatly appreciated."

Nodding Hiei carefully loosened the bandana around his Jagan eye and entered the small childs mind with care.

'Child, my name is Hiei and the others are my companions, the silver fox is Yoko Kurama and the bat is Kuronue. I need you to tell me your name, can you do that.' He was making an effort to be nice, he really was he just hoped it was enough.

'You can entered minds to? I've never met anyone else who could do it before, I had to learn on my own.' The shock must have showed on Hieis face as his friends questioned what he had heard.

"The child can use telepathy, he discovered his talent and taught himelf."

"Hiei, give him the knowledge of our language so that Yoko and I might also speak with him."

'Child I am going to give you the knowledge of how to speak Japanese so that we may all talk, would you like that.'

'Yes please.'

"Do you understand me now?"

"Yes."

"Good, since I'm assuming that Hiei already introduced us I'm not going to bother, but if you could tell us your name we would be able to find your parents faster."

"My name is Harry sir, and my parents are dead."

"Dead huh, do you have anywhere to stay."

"No, but sir, could you tell me what I am, I don't remember being this way before I woke up at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well."

"You are what is known as a Silver-Shadow Kitsune…and don't call me sir, my name is Yoko."

"You just realized he was calling you sir?"

"Shut up Kuronue."

Looking at the boy Hiei could see the potential in the kid, from what he saw in the boys mind he was four years old and very smart for his age, plus to already have two tails at the age of four was virtually unheard of.

"Yoko, Kuronue, let the boy come with us."

"Huh, you're sure Hiei, it's not like you to make decisions this quickly, that's normally Yoko's job."

"Hey"

"Yes, I'm sure, form what I saw in his mind he is extremely smart and to have two tails at the age of four he also must be really powerful. He has to be trained and who better to train him than us."

"Well, I don't mind, what do you think Yoko?"

"He'll need a new name you know the one he has now stands out to much."

"I'll take that as a yes… and I have a suggestion.'

"Yes?"

"How about Kai?"

"Hn, what do you think kid?"

"I like it, that's my new name?"

"Yup kid, welcome to our little band of thieves Kai."

**Translation:**

**Kitsune Fox Demon**


	2. Of Life and Magic

**Disclaimer is in the prologue so look there and don't sue me.**

**Japanese-** to English speaking person

_**English-**_ to a Japanese speaking person

_Thoughts_

Parseltounge

'Telepathy'

**Thieves Kit- Chapter 1 (Of Life and Magic)**

It had been nearly six years since Kai had been picked up by the three thieves and he had enjoyed every minute of it. When they had told the four year old that they were thieves, he expected them to be cruel like his Uncle was. But instead, what he got was a duo of tricksters in the form of a fox and a bat that he found could easily give him a challenge, and a sharp mind in the form of Hiei, who he could clash minds and strategize with, well as best as a four year old could anyway.

When they had gotten to the home 'den' which was actually a rather large castle nestled within the Western lands the three thieves had immediately set out to train their young charge. They had all known that the child was powerful when they had first met him and had decided that he had to have at least some basic training to keep that power under control. But that didn't mean that they forgot that Kai (A/N: Harry will be called Kai from now on.) was still a child. On the contrary, he never let them forget it.

As soon as the four year old had gotten comfortable around the thieves he had seemed to vow to himself to make their lives a living hell. Or at least, that's what they thought. The child spent his free time outside of training thinking up new pranks to play on the three. As a result of these pranks his stealth had increased as well as his senses because of his need to look for any retaliation from his three 'fathers'. Yes, the child thought of all three as his fathers, though he still used their real names.

But no matter how old he got, one thing never changed. If Kai ever felt an extremely strong emotion, or felt threatened, strange things would happen around him. Once Youko had gotten behind him and startled the boy so bad that his hair had turned green. Needless to say, the spirit fox was not at all happy and didn't leave their 'den' for a month until the color changed back. And even then, he was still very cautious never to startle their little kit again.

Now though the three could no longer deny that their little kit, needed assistance with what ever this was. They resigned themselves to calling for the help of a friend and his human companions. Though they did get a kick out of watching Kai beg to know what was going on. But it would still be another month until Kai's eleventh birthday and their friends arrival.

**HP-HP-HP-HP**

Today was Kai's eleventh birthday and all throughout the 'den' people were rushing about preparing for the party and the arrival of their guests. Though he was still slightly upset that he didn't find out who their guests would be. The birthday boy himself was out in the forest behind the 'den', sitting up within the branches of a tall oak tree. It was while he was sitting there that he happened to see what appeared to be four travelers traversing through the forest. He was intrigued as it was rare for people to wander this close to his fathers castle, most people feared to anger the demon thieves just as much as they feared to anger the demon lords and that was saying something.

Leaping down from his perch within the branches he waited quietly by the side of the trail. He didn't have to wait long as the travelers were soon rounding the bend and heading in his direction. Within the group were two men and two women. The smallest of the four was a woman with her dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail on top of her head and warm brown eyes set within a doll like face. Her clothing seemed to be a simple black kimono with yellow fans imprinted upon it. To him it seemed as if she was a very kind woman, without a mean bone in her body. Her smile looked genuine even from a distance and her aura seemed to radiate calm and care.

The next woman in the group seemed to be stricter than the first though still kind in her own way. She had dark black hair that she had pulled out of her way and pinned in a bun at the back of her head and striking blue eyes that stared out from within a pale and beautiful face. Her outfit was also just a simple kimono, though hers had a main color of blue and a design of silver roses. The first and shortest male of the group had flaming red hair laughing blue eyes and a strong, determined face. His clothing was a red shirt and gold breeches.

But it was the last and tallest man that caught Kai's attention. Clothed in green breeches and a silver shirt the man held himself like a lord and even from the distance they were from each other he could tell that the man was a snake demon. And even if he couldn't, his features told the tale. The mans eyes were a snake like gold with slit pupils while his black hair seemed to have an odd shine through it that seemed to give the impression of scales. Now don't get the wrong idea, Kai had no problems with snakes in fact he could talk to snakes oddly enough. He had ended up scaring his fathers one day when he was attacked by a low level snake demon that had foolishly entered their territory and had ended up trying to tell it to leave. Oddly enough it did and in the process had ended up scaring his fathers who had thought it had killed him and was leaving. But yeah… getting off track here, the travelers have finally noticed him.

"Hey kid, do you know the way to the thieves hide out?" That was the red haired one who spoke…is he really stupid enough to believe Kai would tell him that. I mean what if they were after his fathers, not that they can't take care of themselves but still.

"Are you really that stupid Godric? You can't just ask that and expect someone to answer you." Well, apparently he wasn't the only one to feel as if this one has a few brain cells missing, the one with the bun thought so as well.

"Oh honestly, hello child perhaps I should introduce myself and my companions. I am Helga Hufflepuff, the one with the red hair is Godric Gryffindor, the one yelling at Godric is Rowena Ravenclaw, and our silent companion is Salazar Slytherin."

Well, he guessed he was right, he somehow doubt that she could harm a fly.

"It is very nice to meet you all, it is not often that I get to meet new people, my name is Kai by the way."

"Ah, so you're the one that the demon thieves Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue were talking about, their adopted son." Eep, the snake speaks.

Umm, I'm not exactly sssure what you mean sssir, my fatherss didn't tell me anything, so I'm sorry if I am offending you.

"Well, well, a kitsune that can talk to snakes what a surprise," Godric said with a laugh.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir."

"Child, you will need training to control when you speak the serpent tongue and when you do not. You slipped and started to speak the serpent tongue while speaking to me," Salazar said lightly.

"Dear, would you be so kind as to take us to your fathers. They sent for us and I promise you we mean them more harm." So, that is what Rowena sounds like when she's not yelling at Godric, hmm.

"Of course, follow me."

HP-HP-HP-HP

It wasn't until later that night that he found out what the four were here for. It seemed that he had a large magical force alongside his demon power, which according to Rowena, needed to be controlled and trained. That was what the four of them would be doing with him for the next several years. And so his virtual hell called schooling began anew.

IMPORTANT A/N: THIS WILL BE SLASH AND IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES THEY WILL BE SLASH TO.


	3. Loss and Gain

**A/N: I am so so so sorry it took so long for me to update; I finally got some inspiration for this and I really hope everyone likes it. Please Read and review.**

Chapter 2

Tears streamed down a delicate face as the young teen ran through the forest surrounding his den. It couldn't be true; it just couldn't. The foliage of the forest moved out of his way as he ran but with the tears blinding his vision it was no wonder that he eventually tripped and collapsed to the ground. Rather than get up the young teen curled up on the ground and cried.

He was only 16; he was young and he needed his fathers. So why did they have to die? When his father; Hiei; had come home one night with blood covered clothing and hard, weary eyes, Kai knew something was wrong. But still he waited; and did his magic lessons and his teachers bid him. But when a week had passed with no sign of his two other parents he knew what his father hadn't been able to tell him. His papa; Kuronue; and his daddy; Yoko; were gone.

He had run as soon as he had realized this; no longer heeding the cries of his teachers and father to wait. He knew that with the lives his family led and the time they were in that it was a very real possibility that his fathers would never come back one day; but he had thought he would have more time.

Sniffling softly Kai got to his feet and made his way gently to the ledge he could see. Sitting down on the ledge he watched the sun set before him. When he had fist come here and first been picked up by the three thieves he had been nervous. He hadn't been sure if they would be like his last family; if they would hurt him as the Dursleys had. But as time wore on he had relaxed and had learned to enjoy his life.

Hiei was the strictest of the three but he cared no less than the others. He was the one Kai looked to for support; the one who Kai would go for when he needed solid advice. He had also taught Kai about swords and his telepathy. He had gained the name father and had done everything to protect him.

Kuronue had been the one he went to when he had a nightmare about his past. Kuronue's father had been strict; bordering on cruel; and had often used corporal punishments on the bat. That had what had connected the pair; along with a love of flying that Kai found as he rode on his papa's back trough the skies. He would never get to fly with his papa again.

Another tear made its way down his face as he pulled one of his legs up to his chest.

Yoko; he had been a trickster just as all foxes were. And had taught him all he could about the powers his kind held. He had learned control from his daddy and had shared a camaraderie different from what he had with the others. They were kitsunes; and kitsunes took care of their own. Now though; he was alone.

A gentle hand on his shoulder broke Kai from his thoughts and he jerked his head up to look behind him. Ruby eyes met his and h sobbed as he turned and buried his head in his father's chest. Hiei sighed as he pet his sons head.

He hadn't had the strength to tell his son what he had known to be true from the start. Hunters had attacked just as they were retreating from another successful heist and had taken Kuronue down when he had turned back for his precious pendant. Yoko had been caught not long after. He was all that was left now. All that was left of the pack that Kai had held onto for so long.

Hiei gently lifted the cub into his arms and took a seat where the cub had sat moments before. Kai was small; probably always would be. Yoko had called him submissive and Hiei had to agree. Because of his upbringing before he had met them, Kai was quite shy. He had learned to fight without complaint though; once they had told him why. He was just a bit taller than Hiei himself and was deceptively delicate.

"What happens now; father?"

Hiei sighed and gently ran his hands through his son's long mane of silver and black hair. "We do whatever we can cub. You will finish your studies with the Wizards and then we will see what happens."

Kai nodded against his father's chest and yawned tiredly. Hiei chuckled tiredly himself as he stood from his sitting position and; making sure he had a firm hold on his son; flitted off into the trees.

Arriving back at the den he shook his head to stave off the questions from the four Wizards waiting at the door and made his way quickly to his son's room. Setting him down gently upon the silk sheets among all of the treasures they had brought for he me smiled as he ran his and trough the thick hair.

"I will do as you asked; Yoko, Kuronue. I will see him happy and safe."

00000000

Kai waved sadly as he stood on the dirt path that ran through the forest around their den as the four wizards went on their way. He was eighteen now; and through with his studies according to the wizards. They were now on their way to make their own school in another country.

"Your dad and papa would be proud of you you know."

Kai smiled and looked to his father sitting high in his tree. It still hurt to think about his dead fathers but he knew that they wouldn't want him to be sad over it. "I know."

Silence reigned between them as they watched the four wizards disappear around the bend.

"You wish to leave."

It was a statement, not a question and it made Kai's tails and ears droop. "Yes; I want to be able to see new things father. I have never been outside the den since I was four. Not really anyway."

Hiei sighed; having expected this eventually.

"You know that the shards of the sacred jewel have been spread around the country don't you?"

Kai nodded as he jumped up to sit against his father's chest.

"Do you understand that you may have to fight and kill?"

Kai made a face; he could kill but that didn't mean he liked it.

"I understand father; but I need to do this."

Hiei sighed again and nodded against his sons head.

"Very well; you know you can reach me with your telepathy and I will be checking up on you with the Jagan eye every so often."

Kai nodded as he happily cuddled into his father's chest.

"I know; will you go back to thieving again?"

Hiei hadn't stolen anything since the deaths of his partners, not willing to put Kai through the death of yet another father.

"I believe so."

Kai nodded; accepting that; before he jumped down from his perch and landed neatly on the ground below.

"I will leave in one month then father."

00000000

Kai's nose scrunched up as he made his way through the forest. He had been on his own for nearly four months and he had seen a lot of things since then. One of those things being the prejudice of men towards demons; something he was sure went both ways. He could understand; one threatened the existence of the other; so he really didn't blame them.

The sound of running water reached his sensitive ears and they perked up, allowing for him to follow the sound. He smiled as he came across a hot spring; he could use a bath. Quickly stripping off his travel clothes he gently slipped into the hot water with a sigh. The water felt good against his sore muscles and injuries.

He had gotten into a fight with some men who thought they could use his body. He had fought well against a large number of enemies; or at least he thought he had; but he had received quite a few wounds as well.

A scream from nearby had him out of the water and into his clothes in seconds flat. The scream rang through the air again and Kai took off running after it, his hair flying out behind him. The screams and the roar of water grew louder in his ears as he continued through the trees. Kai slid to a stop as he came to the edge of a quickly flowing river. His keen eyes scanned the water and widened as they landed on a little girl.

The girl was around eight or so was his guess. Her black hair was wet and she clung to a rock in the center of the river as hard as she could. His eyes widened further as a part of a tree hit the rock she was holding and the girl lost her grip; being pulled under by the rivers strong currents. Kai looked up at a yell and vaguely saw the form of a toad like demon before he threw all caution to the wind and jumped in after the child.

He would not allow for a cub to die like that. The current was strong and the water was cold. The water filled his fur and clothes and weighed him down but still Kai pressed on. He had to get to the child. If only he could see her. His eyes desperately scanned the water and he took off as he spotted the small black head just a bit ahead of him.

The fact that he was moving with the current made reaching the child much easier and he quickly caught up with the thrashing child and drew her carefully into his arms; being careful to keep her head above the crashing water. Teary brown eyes met emerald green before Kai took of swimming again; the child holding onto his neck. A soft cry against his ear had him looking back and his eyes widening as he caught sight of the large log heading towards them.

Making a quick decision Kai turned his body and shielded the child from the impact and screamed when he felt something in him break at the impact. He could smell the child's fear as he used the last of his strength to pull them from the water and onto the shore. Getting just far enough away from the river that they wouldn't be pulled back in Kai allowed the darkness that had been sitting at the edge of his vision enfold him as the child clung to him in worry.

0000000

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru glared down at the annoying imp as he entered the clearing. When the imp wasn't followed by the usual ball of energy that was Rin his glare intensified.

"Where is Rin?"

Jaken fidgeted with his staff. "The foolish human fell into the river my Lord. She was washed away."

Sesshomaru's head jerked up and he eyed the river with disbelief. Glaring down at the still bumbling toad he said nothing as he grabbed the reigns of the two headed dragon AhUn and left the clearing; following the flow of the river. He distantly heard the squawk of the toad but paid it on mind as he searched for Rin's scent; a mix of his own scent and the wild flowers she loved so much.

A flash of black and silver up a head had him hurrying his pace slightly. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru entered the clearing and allowed the little girl to hug his leg as he inspected her for damage. She was wet and shivering had a few cuts but thankfully nothing worse than that. Her eyes though, held fear as she looked up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru please you must help!"

Sesshomaru raised and eye brow and allowed himself to be led over to the edge of the river where the child broke away and knelt beside a silver and black bundle on the ground. Kneeling down beside the girl he gently rolled the figure over and felt his breath hitch.

A kitsune demon; and a forbidden at that. The features of the demon made his beast purr in appreciation as it allowed itself to rove its eyes over the still form. Long silver and black hair was wet and clung to still form. The form itself was small and delicate looking but the scent coming off of it was definitely male and definitely as intoxicating as what he could see of the figure itself.

The fox ears on top of the kits head were wet as well and were drooped slightly. Looking down the body Sesshomaru agreed with his purring beast. Beautiful. The kit was dressed in rather form fitting black pants and black cloth boots and wore a silver tunic that was belted around his waist and reached to mid thigh. All of these items of clothing were soaked and clung to the form they were on; leaving nearly nothing to the imagination.

"Lord Sesshomaru please help him. He saved Rin from the river and shielded Rin from the big log."

Sesshomaru finally noticed the pain written on the pale, beautiful face and carefully took the kit into his arms and stood just as the toad entered the clearing.

"Rin, get on AhUn and follow behind me."

The wet girl nodded, still worried about her rescuer. "Yes my lord."

Calling on his youkai cloud and taking to the air Sesshomaru was surprise as he felt something wrap around his arms and back. Looking down his eyes widened. Five tails; the kit had five tails. Sesshomaru's beast growled possessively; a sound which was echoed by Sesshomaru himself. Yes; perhaps he had finally found what he was looking for.

00000000000

Kai groaned as he woke; his body tired and soar. All he wanted to do was cuddle back into the silk covers and go back to sleep. …Wait a minute. Kai's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking around the room he was in. It was large and it was extravagant. He had been out in the woods last he remembered; he had pulled that little girl from the river. Had he been captured since then?

"You're awake."

Emerald eyes widened and Kai's head whipped around to find the source of the voice only to lock with a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes.

00000000

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long but I hope this chapter was okay. Please Review.**


	4. Awake and Surprised

**A/N: …Wow…it has been a very long time since I updated this. And looking through it again made me realize how much my writing style has changed…as well as my grammar. But rather than try to rewrite this I am going to allow it to go as it is and simply continue from where I left off. So I really hope people enjoy the very long awaited chapter of 'Thieves Kit.'**

**Disclaimer: Nothing used here is mine. Everything found here belongs to their respective owners.**

**Japanese-** to English speaking person

_**English-**_ to a Japanese speaking person

"_Thoughts"_

Parseltounge

'Telepathy'

**Beasts Speaking**

**Chapter 3**

Last Time:

_Kai groaned as he woke; his body tired and sore. All he wanted to do was cuddle back into the silk covers and go back to sleep. …Wait a minute. Kai's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking around the room he was in. It was large and it was extravagant. He had been out in the woods last he remembered; he had pulled that little girl from the river. Had he been captured since then?_

"_You're awake."_

_Emerald eyes widened and Kai's head whipped around to find the source of the voice only to lock with a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes._

This Time:

Kai's breathe hitched as he locked his own emerald gaze with the golden gaze of the man; no, demon; before him. For there was no way the being in front of him was a simple man. The demons eyes were a rather cold gold but Kai didn't let that bother him; for his dad, Yoko, had had eyes much like those when he was alive. It was what he saw in those eyes that made him blush and avert his gaze some. Buried beneath the coldness of those eyes was a fire that Kai found made him feel rather odd when it was directed at him with such intensity. So; rather than look into that intense gaze any longer he allowed his eyes to roam over the form before him.

Long silver hair fell down a strong back to the beings thighs in soft waves; seeming to caress the beings strong, god like form. And it most certainly was god like in Kai's eyes. A red and white kimono and hakama covered the demons strong, powerful body but only seemed to accent the others appearance even more. His skin was pale; though darker than Kai's own; and his features were slightly sharp and aristocratic.

Kai blinked as his eyes roved over the others form; finally falling on the demons marking with obvious fascination in his eyes. Starting just above the demons pointed ears were two magenta stripes on each cheek and from what he could tell there was also magenta above each eye; but what really caught his attention was the marking on the demons forehead, the navy blue crescent moon, the symbol of the house of the West.

"My Lord."

000000000000000000

Sesshomaru jerked his attention away from the mesmerizing emerald orbs at the utterance of the younger demon. As he watched the young fox bow his gorgeous head something in both himself and his beast seemed to snap. Normally he demanded such respect; even his ward Rin called him Lord; but there just seemed to be something wrong with this ethereal creature calling him such and bowing as he was.

Reaching out one strong, clawed hand Sesshomaru gently raised the bowed head before him. Locking eyes with the creature once again Sesshomaru spoke, his voice deep and rumbling as both himself and his beast spoke up.

"Do not bow to us little Kitsune. You are too beautiful for that."

Kai blushed as he registered what was said to him and felt the clawed hand now gently threading through his hair. He knew that 'us' had meant the Lords beast also did not want him to bow and was willing to comply but what had made his Lords beast come out? From what he remembered only he and his papa; Kuronue; had had a beast. His daddy had not since he was a spirit fox, and his father didn't because he was not an animal demon.

But even as he pondered this, his own beast decided to awake and come up to the surface; curious to see what was going on. Emerald eyes blinked as his beast let out a rumbling purr as soon as it too caught sight of his god like Lord.

"**Powerful, strong Dominant."**

Kai blushed heavily as both the compliment and the words of his beast caught up with him. What on earth? His beast thought his Lord a powerful Dominant? Well he could agree with that but he had a feeling that his beast had something a bit more to say to him; most likely later on.

Turning his attention back to the Lord of the Western Lands Kai averted his eyes slightly to the side and tilted his head to the side; feeling the overwhelming need to show the Dominant submission as he spoke.

"As you wish My Lord. If I may ask; where am I My Lord? Last I can remember I was in a forest."

Sesshomaru growled inaudibly at the neck bared so beautifully before him. Oh yes he had definitely found what he was looking for. This kit was beautiful and strong but was truly submissive in nature. Leaning down slightly Sesshomaru let instinct take over and gently sniffed at the others neck, licking gently with his tongue over the delicate skin and enjoying the hitch of the others breathe as he answered.

"You are in my castle within the Western Lands. I brought you here after you apparently saved my Ward from the river."

Kai's eyes widened as he remembered the little girl he had jumped into the water to save and the pain he had felt when the log had collided with his back.

"Oh! The child! Is she alright?! And my back. I remember being hit and something broke and…"

Sesshomaru chuckled against the neck still bared to him; causing the demon next to him to stop his ramblings with a little squeak.

"Do not worry yourself little Kitsune; she is just fine. She had been waiting rather impatiently for you to awake. As for your injuries, I had them seen to as soon as we got here a week ago."

Kai blushed heavily as his Lord spoke; feeling his body heat up oddly as the stronger demons breathe ghosted over his skin.

"Thank you for healing me My Lord. And I am glad the child is alright."

Sesshomaru growled his approval as he breathed deeply the others scent; forest and newly fallen rain. Anything else that might have been said was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. Giving a knowing sigh Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away from the delicate neck and turned his attention to the door after settling himself more comfortably on the bed beside the Kitsune.

"Come in Rin."

Kai watched in interest as the door opened partially, allowing a little girl to pass easily through. Kai smiled as he looked over the girl. He recognized her from the river and he was quite happy to see that she was truly alright. She was cute though, he had to admit. She was dressed in a yellow and orange Kimono with her black hair mostly left down with just a bit pulled up into a little pony tail to one side of her head.

He watched silently as the girl smiled brightly; showing a missing tooth and ran up to the Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru nodded and pat the girl gently on the head as she held onto his leg. Looking at the other demon Kai giggled as he saw the confusion spark in the older demons eyes for a second before it was gone. Apparently the powerful dog demon had no idea when it came to children.

His giggle apparently attracted the attention of not one but two people and while Sesshomaru raised a critical brow, Rin smiled and quickly climbed onto the bed to kneel beside her Lord.

"Hi Rin's name is Rin! Thank you for saving Rin pretty Kitsune. What is pretty Kitsunes name?"

Kai blushed brightly at the name the child gave him and smiled gently down at the child.

"It's nice to meet you Rin and you are very welcome. And my name is Kai little one."

Rin smiled up at the man.

"Lord Kai! Rin made something for you!"

Kai's eyes widened a bit at the name and he shot a quick look over at the demon Lord; searching for his reaction. Saying nothing Sesshomaru simply leaned back against the headboard of the bed and allowed his ward to loosen the Kitsune; Kai; up some and release some of her own pent up energy. He knew she had been excited to meet her savior; having seen Jaken's battered and exhausted form trying to keep up with the little human girl more often than not in the last week. And he felt that perhaps he could learn more about this beautiful creature as he spoke with the child.

The three sat like that for some time; Kai and Rin simply talking and playing on the bed and Sesshomaru watching over the pair silently; making was sure neither became too exhausted or over stressed. It wasn't until it had gotten dark outside that Rin started to fall asleep; finally tired out. Kai saw the child yawn and smiled gently, seeing her try to fight it.

Seeing Rin rub her eyes with her closed fists Kai giggled quietly and reached out to the girl; gently taking her into his arms and leaning back against the pillows, cradling the girl to his chest.

Closing his eyes Kai thought back; remembering a song his father had said he remembered his mother singing to him not long before he was thrown from the Ice Maidens floating island and that his father; Hiei; had sung to him a few times when he was a child.

_Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river that flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

_And holding you I'm smiling too_

_Here in my arms; safe from all harm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too._

_Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this River Lullaby_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms, safe from all harm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too_

_Sleep and remember this River Lullaby_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this River Lullaby_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you_

_When you dream_

_(Song- River Lullaby; From- movie the Prince of Egypt; Sung by- Amy Grant)_

As the song came to an end Kai looked down and smiled gently as he saw the small smile on the little girls sleeping face. Continuing to rock her gently he allowed himself to relax back against the pillows and allowed a low, rumbling purr to rise from his chest.

"Where did you learn that song?"

Kai jumped; having completely forgotten that his Lord was there as he sung to the girl. Looking over at his Lord and meeting the others piercing gaze Kai ducked his head, blushing as he continued to rock Rin in his arms.

"My Father told me that his mother sang it to him once and he sang it to me a few times as a child. It always soothed me to sleep and I had hoped it would do the same for Rin. …I hope I wasn't out of line My Lord."

Sesshomaru studied the Kitsune with his ward held securely but caringly in his arms. The Kitsune; Kai; really was beautiful and apparently had a soft spot for children. He was extremely gentle and understanding with Rin and was never condescending with her as most demons were with humans. He also appeared to be well educated.

His beast growled lowly as it caught his thoughts and decided to add some of its own to the mix; solidifying their decision.

"**Strong, beautiful, intelligent, innocent. MATE!"**

Sesshomaru silently agreed with his beast. They had finally found what they had been looking for all these centuries. A strong, beautiful, and intelligent demon. And they would make this demon their mate. But they would do it the right way. They would court this Kitsune and ask the kits father for his son's hand.

He somehow doubted that even the other Lords would be able to find fault with his decision. There were very few Kitsunes that were able to gain five tails; especially at such a young age as Sesshomaru could tell the Kitsune was nowhere near a century old. He had probably only just reached eighteen at the most; nearly the age of maturity and nearly at the age where he would receive his first. But he was definitely old enough for courting. And because of the fact that truly submissive male demons could become pregnant there would be no arguments over his decision due to his mate being unable to bare him a child.

"No you have done nothing wrong. I was only curious. It was beautiful you know."

Kai blushed heavily and looked at his Lord from beneath his thick black lashes.

"Thank you My Lord. I was just happy that I was able to help."

Sesshomaru watched the other silently for a moment; his gaze lingering on the twitching fox ears for a moment before he spoke again.

"That was something I wanted to ask you. Why did you save Rin? Most demons despise humans and would never even think about saving one."

Kai looked down at the child still asleep in his arms.

"I can remember very little of my childhood before my parents found my and took me in. What I do remember comes to me mostly in nightmares. But one thing I can remember is that there was no one to help me. When I was injured and in need of help I was ignored by everyone around me. I would never do that to a child. A child deserves to have love and affection and should never be ignored as I once was."

Kai looked up at his Lord; boldly meeting his eyes as he spoke again.

"Human or demon it doesn't matter to me. I understand why they hate each other even though I do not think it is right. But I will not allow such prejudices to blind me."

Sesshomaru met the challenging emerald gaze and smirked; oh yes they had definitely found what they were looking for.

"Then I would like to ask if you would join me on my journey to destroy the half demon Naraku."

Kai blinked; shocked that his Lord would ask him to travel with him. He had to admit the idea was very tempting; and not only because he would get to spend time with his god like Lord, though that was a definite plus in his mind; but also because he might have a chance to get stronger. Stronger so that perhaps he would be able to protect what was precious to him so he would no longer have to lose those he cared for like he had lost his daddy and papa.

Sesshomaru saw that the smaller demon was considering it so continued.

"Rin seems to enjoy your company and I too would like some more intelligent company."

Kai blinked and smiled up at his Lord with a light blush covering his face.

"Thank you My Lord. I accept your offer and hope that I will not disappoint you."

Sesshomaru caught sight of both the blush and the smile and truly couldn't help himself. With his demon growling possessively in the back of his head Sesshomaru leaned down and gently captured those pouty lips with his own.

Kai froze for a moment; eyes wide; before he allowed his eyes to slip closed and leaned into the gentle kiss, a low moan passing his lips.

Pulling back with his beast purring in his head Sesshomaru smirked at the dazed look on Kai's face before he stood.

"I'll let you two sleep we'll leave in the morning. Rin will be able to help you get ready in the morning. She knows where everything is."

Bending down for one last chaste kiss Sesshomaru left the room with a smirk. His journey was definitely going to be much more interesting.

Watching his Lord leave Kai brought his hand to his lips; dazed as his beast purred contentedly in his head.

"_I definitely hadn't expected this when I left home."_

With that last thought he settled down to sleep with Rin still in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well it took forever but here it is. Hope it is to everyone's liking. And yes; as of right now I have plans for this to be SLASH and MPREG. But the MPREG will most likely not come for quite some time. Also as you can see I am trying my best to get back into the swing of things here with some of my old stories as well as keep up with my new ones. And like always now. I have new stories that have yet to be deemed ready to post here posted through Slytherin-Mafia's yahoo group Slytherins_Collective.**

**Hope people join our group and read all of the interesting stories people are coming up with there. Please Review!**


End file.
